ios_xfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters
This is a list of characters in the 2018 series. Characters Season 1 (iOS 4) *Hurina (born June 24, 1975, in San Francisco, California) by Dee Bradley Baker *Oscar (born September 8, 1977, in San Francisco, California) by Will Smith *James (born March 11, 1973, in San Francisco, California) by Brad Pitt *Steve Jobs (February 24, 1955 - October 5, 2011, in San Francisco, California) by Scott McCord *Phil Schiller (voiced by Dan Green) *Scott Forstall (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Greg Joswiak (voiced by Kirk Thorton) *Tim Cook (born November 1, 1960, in San Francisco, California) by Troy Baker *Louis (born June 24, 1981, in San Francisco, California) by Zachary Bennett *Kyros (Evil) by Fred Tatasciore Season 2 (iOS 5) *Erinorus (born October 14, 1967, in San Francisco, California) by Dee Bradley Baker *Olrus (born October 12, 1989, in San Francisco, California) by Will Smith *Filius (born March 16, 1968, in San Francisco, California) by Brad Pitt *Daisy (born February 4, 1996, in Quebec, Montreal, Canada) by Emilie Claire-Barlow *Tim Cook (born November 1, 1960, in San Francisco, California) by Zachary Bennett *Phil Schiller (voiced by Dan Green) *Scott Forstall (voiced by Jason Griffith) *John (born October 12, 1958, in San Francisco, California) *Dilarus (Evil) by Fred Tatasciore Season 3 (iOS 6) *Ryuras (born September 21, 1970, in San Francisco, California) by Dee Bradley Baker *Shadus (born October 12, 1967, in San Francisco, California) by Will Smith *Rederis (born November 2, 1982, in San Francisco, California) by Brad Pitt *Xinus (born November 2, 1992, in San Francisco, California) by Jason Lee *Yuri Nakamura (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Kate Higgins *Kanade Tachibana (born January 14, 1997, in Tokyo, Japan) by Laura Bailley *Shiina (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Bella Hudson *Yusa (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Karen Strassman *Masami Iwasawa (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Luci Christian *Yui (born January 14, 1997, in Tokyo, Japan) by Cindy Robinson *Hisako (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Lani Minella *Miyuki Irie (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Shiori Sekine (born January 14, 1997, in Tokyo, Japan) by Jennifer Douillard *Tim Cook (born November 1, 1960, in San Francisco, California) by Troy Baker *Phil Schiller (voiced by Dan Green) *Craig Federighi (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Eddy Cue (voiced by Keith Silverstein) *Judex (born August 15, 1956, in London, UK) by George Hamilton *Syrus (Evil) by Fred Tatasciore *Evil Hexos (Evil) by Fred Tatasciore *Yurius (Evil) by Fred Tatasciore Season 4 (iOS 7) *Tyneria (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Ryuras (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Feudirus by Brad Pitt *Tenirus by Jason Lee *Yuri Nakamura (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Brittney Karbowski *Kanade Tachibana (born January 14, 1997, in Tokyo, Japan) by Emily Neves *Shiina (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Melissa Davis *Yusa (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Elizabeth Bunch *Masami Iwasawa (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Luci Christian *Yui (born January 14, 1997, in Tokyo, Japan) by Hilary Haag *Hisako (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Jessica Boone *Miyuki Irie (born January 14, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan) by Luci Christian *Shiori Sekine (born January 14, 1997, in Tokyo, Japan) by Serena Varghese *Tim Cook (born November 1, 1960, in San Francisco, California) by Troy Baker *Phil Schiller (voiced by Dan Green) *Craig Federighi (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Eddy Cue (voiced by Keith Silverstein) *Matsuri Shihou *Aono Morimiya *Mana Ishuzuki *Koyori Ishuzuki *Mayuko Kamikawa *Sae Sakura *Chisato Mizuguchi *Touko Uehara *Yorito Morimiya *Takeshi Tsujido *Dan Kuso *Shun Kazami *Marucho Marukura *Jake Vallory *Fabia Sheen *Ren Krawler *Baron Leltoy *Mira Clay *Ace Grit *Runo Misaki *Julie Makimoto *Alice Gehabich *Rin Natsume (voiced by Kate Higgins) *Riki Naoe (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Kyousuke Natsume (voiced by Kirk Thorton) *Masato Inohara (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Kengo Miyazawa (voiced by Troy Baker) *Komari Kamikata (voiced by Cindy Robinson) *Haruka Saisuga (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) *Kudryavka Noumi (voiced by Michelle Ruff) *Yuiko Kurugaya (voiced by Karen Strassman) *Mio Nishizono (voiced by Emily Neves) *Judex (born August 15, 1956, in London, UK) *Quaesumus (born September 10, 1965, in London, UK) *Venurus *Evil Tibius Not all characters are listed. Season 5 (iOS 8) (TBA) Season 6 (iOS 9) (TBA) Cast See Cast